


Sherstrade: things just got interesting

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [90]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Happy Ending, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: It was for a case!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Prompts [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Sherstrade: things just got interesting

**“Well, things just got interesting.”** Greg smirked when Sherlock turned around quickly, his cheeks turning a light pink. Greg closed the door of Sherlock’s flat, putting the spare key back into his pockets before taking off his coat and gesturing to him. 

“Nice combination. Matches your skin tone.” Greg kept his voice light but his eyes couldn’t stop staring at the black stockings on Sherlock’s pale legs. Sherlock huffed, trying to act cool but the blush on his cheeks turned a shade darker and Greg flexed his fingers, willing himself to not do something stupid like go up and pin Sherlock against the wall to kiss him senseless. The black heels Sherlock was wearing really accentuated his ankles and Greg’s eyes slowly traveled up Sherlock’s legs, taking in every detail. 

“It was for a case, Lestrade. A private one.” Sherlock replied, snapping Greg back to the present moment. Sherlock tilted his head, his eyes narrowing and now it was Greg’s turn to be embarrassed, his eyes shifting to the rest of the room. He frowned in amusement when he noticed the arrangement of different stockings and  **socks** and smiled brightly when he held up a pair of knee-length socks with a bee design on them. 

“These also for the case?” 

“Oh, shut up, Lestrade. Why are you here?” Sherlock snapped, walking towards him to snag the socks out of his hand. Greg’s mouth felt dry when Sherlock was up close to him, even taller than usual. The heels clicked on the wooden floor when Sherlock turned and walked into his bedroom and Greg followed without a thought. 

“Like what you see, Detective?” Sherlock asked. One foot was placed on a chair and he bend over to open up the closing around his ankle. His answer took a few seconds too long because suddenly Sherlock turned his head, eyes going wider as he looked at Greg. Greg opened his mouth to say something, maybe a sarcastic comment to break the moment but it was too late. Sherlock got up, moving towards Greg, curiosity in his eyes. 

“You do like it.” 

“I- I didn’t- I wasn’t-” Greg stumbled over his words, his whole face burning as Sherlock came closer, eyes scanning him intensely. He held up his hands, turning his head to look behind him but Sherlock moved fast, stepping between him and the door. He closed it with a loud sound and Greg’s brain stopped working as Sherlock locked it. 

“What are you-”

“I’ve always found you attractive, Lestrade. From the first day we met even.” 

Greg raised an eyebrow in surprise. The first time he’d met Sherlock the man been out of his mind high on drugs. Sherlock nodded, clearly knowing what Greg was thinking. 

“Even my drugged-out mind knew you were stunning.” Sherlock spoke, placing his hands on Greg’s shoulders. 

“I’m hardly stunning.” Greg whispered, swallowing a lump in his throat as one of Sherlock’s hands slid down his chest, resting where his heart was.  _ He can probably feel it pounding.  _ Greg thought, cock twitching in interest as Sherlock stepped even closer, looking down at Greg with a smile. 

“Do you want to kiss me, Lestrade?” Sherlock asked, licking his lips and Greg bit his own, preventing himself from moaning like a needy teenager. He flexed his hands, pulling away just a fraction to look up at Sherlock’s face. Maybe this was some sort of test? Or just a cruel joke? He knew Sherlock wasn’t the nicest person in the world but he doubted the man would treat him this cruelly just to prove some point. Sherlock nibbed his lower lip, casting his eyes down for a second before leaning forward. Greg held his breath, feeling Sherlock’s curls touch his face. Sherlock's voice was soft and kind when he spoke. 

“I would never hurt you like this, Lestrade. I’m not testing you, or trying to prove some sort of point. I simply want to know if you want to kiss me because, I want to kiss you but I don’t want to misread the situation.” Sherlock pulled away, one hand coming up to cup Greg’s cheek. His expression was open and honest, a hint of nervousness mixed with anticipation and desire. It took Greg’s breath away and he leaned forward, closing the distance between them. 

He smiled into the kiss when he heard Sherlock’s soft moan, Sherlock’s fingers grabbing hold of his hair. Greg wrapped his arms around him, moving forward until Sherlock was pressed against the door. Sherlock let out another moan, exploring Greg’s mouth eagerly. He felt the beginning of Sherlock’s erection against his leg and he growled softly, moving his hand down to touch it. He heard a hiss, followed by a soft thud and he pulled back, smirking when Sherlock blinked his eyes rapidly. 

“You are gorgeous, Sunshine.” Greg mumbled, licking and kissing Sherlock’s pale neck, paying extra attention to the freckles he found as he stripped him off his shirt. Sherlock’s nipples were hard and Greg sucked one of them as he pinched and teased the other with his fingers. Sherlock was panting above him, his hips moving and Greg saw stars when he leaned back, taking in Sherlock’s lanky frame. 

“Just so damn gorgeous.” Greg kissed Sherlock again, feeling Sherlock’s nails run down his back and his cock twitched. Sherlock looked down, mouth forming into an ‘O’. “It’s all for you, Sweetheart.” Greg breathed out, taking Sherlock’s hand and placing it on his cock. They both moaned than, Sherlock’s eyes wide and dark as he moved his hand up and down. Greg cursed, biting his lip and he grabbed Sherlock’s hands and pinned them next to Sherlock’s body, his body screaming for more. 

“I need to touch you, Lestrade. I need to  _ see  _ you.” 

“There’s plenty of time for that. First, I need to do something else.” Greg licked his lips, letting go of Sherlock’s hands and sliding down to the ground. He looked up, seeing the desire in Sherlock’s eyes and his fingers trembled slightly as he opened up Sherlock’s pants, sliding them down. Sherlock stepped out of them, kicking the pants away and Greg moaned when he noticed the silk panties with the laced details. Sherlock’s cock stretched the fabric and Greg buried his nose in it, grabbing Sherlock’s arse with both hands. He breathed in deeply, his mouth watering as he felt Sherlock’s fingers in his hair. 

“I need to suck you off, Sweetheart.” 

“Le-Lestrade.” Sherlock’s cock twitched and Greg squeezed Sherlock’s arse, mouthing his cock through the fabric. Sherlock cursed, head falling back against the door again and Greg’s heart skipped a beat. He’d hardly ever heard Sherlock curse before and he wanted to hear it again. He let go of Sherlock’s arse, still mouthing the silk as he slid his hands down Sherlock’s thighs. The stockings felt soft underneath his touch, and he moved down, placing tiny kisses on Sherlock’s thighs. By the time he came back to Sherlock’s cock, Sherlock’s thighs were trembling, Sherlock’s fingers pulling harder on Greg’s hair. 

“Lestrade, pl-please. I need- Oh, please.” Sherlock begged, moving his hips up as Greg blew air on his still covered cock. He adjusted himself in his trousers, looking up at Sherlock before slowly reaching up to the kickers and pulling them down. Sherlock let out a hiss as his cock was exposed. It was longer than Greg’s, but thinner and Greg licked his lips before taking it into his hands and licking it from root to tip. He felt a spark of pride as Sherlock cursed loudly, head thumping against the door. He pulled back, looking up and Sherlock let out a half growl/half moan, going down to kiss Greg deeply. 

Greg landed on the wooden floor, Sherlock on top of him as they kissed and licked. Sherlock's hands seemed to be everywhere, his mouth hot and demanding. Greg struggled to get his shirt off, his cock twitching when Sherlock lost his patience and just ripped it off. Buttons flew around them, Sherlock’s eyes were intense as he sat on Greg’s lap and watched him. For a crazy moment, Greg wanted to hide, cover himself up or suck in his stomach but Sherlock shook his head, hands going up and down his skin. His cock was still erect, one bead of precome shining in the light from outside. 

“Sherlock.” 

“Lestrade.” Sherlock replied, going down and kissing Greg again, his fingers running through Greg’s hair as he draped his body all over him. Greg hissed, Sherlock’s naked skin connecting with his and he grabbed Sherlock’s arse. They grinded together, looking into each other’s eyes. Greg was still wearing his trousers and his cock was painfully hard. 

“Fuck, Sherlock.” Greg cursed, pushing himself up and turning them, pinning Sherlock down on the floor. “Stay down.” He commanded, seeing the spark of lust in Sherlock’s eyes. He quickly got up, taking off his pants, shoes, and socks. Sherlock looked up from the floor, one hand grabbing his cock, smiling teasingly as he stroked himself. Sherlock was still wearing his heels, looking extremely beautiful and Greg’s heart expanded as their eyes met. 

“Lestrade?” Sherlock asked, leaning with his elbows on the ground. Greg extended a hand, pulling Sherlock up and wrapping him in his arms to kiss him deeply. He then lifted him off the floor, gently placed him down on the bed and Sherlock wrapping his legs around him. 

  
  


“What do you want, Sunshine?” Greg asked, kissing Sherlock’s mouth, his nose, his cheeks. He could never get tired of kissing him. Sherlock turned his head and Greg kissed his neck, leaving a couple of hickeys like a randy teenager. 

“I- I don’t- Please, anything, anything you want. Lestrade!” 

Greg’s heart nearly stopped as he heard Sherlock lisp, his face a deep red. 

“You have no idea how sexy you are.” Greg mumbled on Sherlock’s skin, going down his body slowly, wanting to explore every inch of it. Sherlock giggled when Greg reached his ribs, wiggling underneath him. 

“Oh Baby, you are perfect.” Greg went further down, taking Sherlock’s cock in his hand and teasing the head of it. 

“Lestrade-” 

“No.” Greg stopped, shaking his head sternly when Sherlock moved underneath him. He squeezed Sherlock’s cock once before letting go and Sherlock let out a frustrating sound. “Say my name, Sherlock.” 

“G-Greg.” Sherlock panted, his gaze unfocused and wild. Greg smirked, taking Sherlock’s cock again and wrapping his mouth around it. He heard Sherlock curse, feeling Sherlock’s back move of the mattress, his cock sliding further. Greg worked around the gag reflex and he heard Sherlock moan, his fingers pulling Greg’s hair. He pulled back a little, going back down again and soon he found a rhythm, reducing Sherlock to gasps and moans. Sherlock’s fingers stayed in his hair, never taking control and Greg loved it. He moaned when Sherlock pulled his hair, bobbing his head faster, rutting himself against the sheets. His jaw started to ache but he kept going, hearing Sherlock’s breathing get more shallow. Sherlock suddenly yanked his hair hard and Greg came on the bed, rutting like crazy as he took Sherlock’s cock down his throat. Sherlock came with a loud scream of Greg’s name, his seed shooting down Greg’s throat and Greg tried swallowing most of it. 

Sherlock patted his hair as he came down, Greg pulling away slowly. He placed tiny kisses on Sherlock’s hipbones and the inside of his thighs. Sherlock shivered, reaching out his arms and Greg slid into the embrace, giving Sherlock a kiss on his forehead. 

“What about you?” Sherlock asked after a while, his worlds slow and tone satisfied. Greg smiled, kissing Sherlock’s mouth before answering. 

“You’re going to need new sheets. You’re very sexy when you almost come.” 

Sherlock blushed, wrapping his legs around Greg’s and that’s when he noticed Sherlock still had his stockings and heels on. 

“Better take those off before you fall asleep, Sunshine.” Greg commented, smiling like a loon when Sherlock just hummed in agreement. Greg moved to the end of the bed, letting his hands caress Sherlock’s legs and ankles before he removed the heels. He took Sherlock’s right foot, massaging it and soon Sherlock was sighing, his toes curling as Greg kneaded his soul and inner arch. 

“That feels really nice, Lestrade.” 

“What’s my name, Love?” Greg asked, kissing Sherlock foot before dropping it and taking the other one. 

“G-Greg.” Sherlock answered, his eyes hooded and Greg hummed, massaging Sherlock’s foot for a few minutes longer before climbing back in next to him. He drapped the covers around them, Sherlock wrapping his legs around Greg’s and Greg felt the texture of the stocking against his skin. 

“You really like me in stockings.” Sherlock commented, rubbing his foot against Greg’s leg and Greg laughed, giving Sherlock a playful bite on his shoulder. 

“I like everything about you. Stocking or not.” 

“Greg?” 

“Hmn?” 

“Will you stay tonight?” 

“Only if you want me too.” Greg said, feeling Sherlock move next to him. He opened his eyes, meeting Sherlock’s gaze and his heart stopped for a second. Sherlock’s hair was a mess, his lips red and kiss swollen and there were a couple of hickeys on his pale skin. He looked very thoroughly fucked and Greg smirked, the smirk going wider as Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

“Idiot.” 

“I don’t care. You’re like a work of art.” Greg replied, pulling Sherlock down to kiss him. 

“Stay.” Sherlock whispered against Greg’s neck and Greg nodded, his body relaxing as Sherlock shifted and found a position that was comfortable. 

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, Sunshine.” Greg whispered back, kissing the top of Sherlock’s curls. He waited until Sherlock’s breathing evened out, smiling like a big loon before he fell asleep himself, Sherlock save in his arms. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from a prompt list I found on Tumblr. I used that list during my break to write again and not be too concerned with how the story turned out. You can find the list here: https://rockmarina.tumblr.com/post/187224889958/sapphic-september-prompts-for-all-of-you-wlw-ship
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you like the story and if you do, please let me know. Either by comment or kudos.


End file.
